


Больше никогда не говори «Прости»

by MrAbomination



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rating: NC17, Romance, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAbomination/pseuds/MrAbomination
Summary: ...Ты хоть понимаешь, что настоящие искренние извинения произнести в действительности ничуть не проще, чем признаться в любви? А ты своими "прости" раскидываешься направо и налево, делая, таким образом, свои извинения пустым звуком, тем, что, скорее всего, через какое-то время попросту перестают слышать...
Relationships: Шитс/Рёса
Kudos: 5





	Больше никогда не говори «Прости»

— Ты снова оставил свои грязные носки в ванной!  
— Прости…  
— Ты наследил в коридоре!  
— Прости…  
— Ты можешь быть в постели хоть немного раскованней?! Бревно!  
— Прости…  
— Ты постоянно пропадаешь на работе, за которую тебе почти не платят!  
— Прости…  
— Ты ничтожество!  
— Прости…

— Парень, ты тут уронил…  
— Прости… — на автомате прошептал ты, уставившись на танец мерцающих бликов в стеклянном стакане.  
Десятки разноцветных ярких лучей света преломлялись и вспыхивали в кусочках прозрачного нетающего льда, что плавали в обжигающем ржавого цвета виски. От безумной пляски света в маленьком стакане, у тебя перед глазами все медленно плыло и двоилось, но взгляда ты не отводил, полностью погруженный в неповторимый калейдоскоп переливов.  
Виски периодически волшебным образом из прозрачного стакана исчезал. Тогда на помощь тебе приходила немолодая матерая барменша: женщина в пышном белоснежном платье со складками и рюшками, в до предела утянутом корсете и в большом черном, усеянном сверкающими ключами цилиндре на голове. Барменша подливала тебе виски каждый раз, когда последняя капля спиртного оказывалась у тебя на губах. При этом женщина изящно наклонялась вперед, из-за чего твой взгляд упирался в пышный бюст и нитку черных бус, свисающих с шеи «спасительницы». Но лишь новая порция разноцветных бликов наполняла твой стакан, и пьяный взгляд вновь переключался с бюста на танец света. Все же он завораживал тебя куда больше.  
— Прости? — послышался удивленный голос. — За что ты извиняешься? Ты бы лучше посмотрел…  
Вообще-то, ты никогда раньше не ходил по барам. Во-первых, потому что не любил пить, во-вторых, потому что жалел деньги, ну и в-третьих, эта причина была самой веской, дома тебя неизменно ждал Юви. Вы часто ссорились, слишком часто, бывало, даже дрались, и все же каждый вечер, усталый после долгого рабочего дня, ты буквально бежал домой, улыбаясь при одной лишь мысли, что вновь увидишь его. И пусть вы снова поссоритесь из-за какой-нибудь ерунды, Юви, как всегда, оставит тебя без ужина и запретит спать в постели, кинув на пол потрепанную подушку. Но, как только он отвернется к стене, обиженный и обозленный, ты тихонько заберешься на кровать, прижмешься к нему сзади как можно плотнее и, несмотря на его ворчания и недовольные сопения, заснешь, удерживая его в своих крепких объятьях и утыкаясь носом ему куда-то между лопаток. Но… третья причина, по которой ты никогда не ходил по барам, исчезла, а первые две внезапно оказались незначительны.  
— Эй, парень, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
Обзор внезапно закрыла рука, которой без стеснения помотали перед твоим лицом, настойчиво привлекая к себе внимание. Ты вздрогнул, придя в себя от странного оцепенения, и, наконец, неохотно оторвав взгляд от игры бликов в стакане, повернулся к тому, кто уже некоторое время так упорно пытался завести с тобой разговор. Когда ты поднял голову, первым, на что наткнулся твой взгляд, были большие, явно тяжелые металлические очки с огромными стеклами: одно - матово-черное, второе - зеркально-бордовое. На своем хозяине очки удерживались с помощью трех толстых кожаных ремней, закрепленных на его затылке так, что получалась странного вида кожаная шапка с отверстием на макушке, из которого торчали рыжие прядки. Очки делали своего обладателя похожим на стрекозу, а торчащие из макушки рыжие волосы это сходство лишь усиливали. Кроме этого, ничего примечательного на парне не было: обыкновенные черные джинсы с разодранной левой коленкой, темно-синяя футболка и пыльная старая куртка с металлической защитой на плечах и локтях. По тяжелым ботинкам на толстой шипастой подошве, перчатке на правой руке с железными вставками и небольшими лезвиями на костяшках, а также поясу с тяжелой магнитной пряжкой, что опоясывал бедра незнакомца парой колец, и малюсенькому паровому устройству, свисающим сбоку, ты определил, что он, скорее всего, Часовщик. Это подтверждалось и наличием у незнакомца большого рюкзака, который покоился на соседнем стуле и был буквально увит пружинами, болтами и тонкими трубками.  
— SOS, SOS, разумные существа покинули эту планету? Или все же искорки сознания удостоят меня вниманием? — не унимался парнишка.  
— Я… простите! — спохватился ты, сообразив, что с тобой уже пару минут пытаются заговорить, а ты тормозишь и не отвечаешь. Ситуация настолько смутила тебя, что ты даже слегка протрезвел, хотя бар перед глазами продолжал крутиться и плыть.  
— Ну, наконец-то, — вздохнул парень. — Я-то было решил, что наткнулся на зомби, — ухмыльнулся он. — Вот… это блестело под твоим стулом. Ты уронил? Или я везунчик и могу забрать эту вещичку себе? — с этими словами парень-стрекоза протянул тебе тонкую золотую цепочку, на которой висел маленький плоский кулон, изображающий миниатюрную шестеренку.  
Его в свое время тебе подарил Юви, тот, к кому ты бежал каждый вечер, тот, кого ты добивался почти три года, еще два с которым встречался и не ранее, чем два часа назад, расстался. У Юви тоже была подобная шестеренка. И если их присоединить друг к другу, то сойтись они должны были идеально и крутиться без сбоев и погрешностей. Юви говорил, что вы подходите друг другу так же, как и эти две шестеренки, но, кажется, он ошибался.  
— Это мое, — с усилием выдавил ты из себя. — Но мне она больше не нужна. Можешь забрать себе, — слабо улыбнулся ты собеседнику.  
— Правда? — удивился он. — Почему же? Такую вещь… Ручная работа же!  
— Да. Юви сделал ее сам, — тихо прошептал ты.  
— Юви? Кто это?  
— А, так. Неважно, — с горечью ответил ты, хватая стакан с виски и парой глотков осушая его. — Еще, — обратился ты к барменше, и женщина, взяв бутылку, в мгновение вновь наполнила стакан.  
— Не из-за этого ли Юви ты сейчас сидишь и нажираешься в сраную сраку? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался незнакомец, сам заказывая рюмку водки и стакан апельсинового сока.  
— Тебе не все ли равно? — недовольно фыркнул ты, явно не желая сейчас с кем-либо обсуждать свою личную жизнь.  
— Ну, мне любопытно!  
— Моя жизнь — не развлечение для случайных прохожих! — взвился ты, но почти тут же смутился собственной дерзости и привычно бросил: — Прости, я просто расстроен.  
— Знаешь, если тебе плохо, высказаться кому-то — лучшее средство. Легче станет однозначно.  
— Пусть так, но с чего бы мне изливать душу перед тем, кого я вижу в первый и, скорее всего, в последний раз?  
— Во-о-от! Ты сам же ответил на свой вопрос. Ты видишь меня в первый и последний раз, а значит, тебе нет смысла кого-то передо мной строить. Ты можешь оставаться собой и говорить абсолютно все без стеснений или страха за то, что завтра все твои знакомые узнают о твоей проблеме. Ведь у нас с тобой попросту нет общих знакомых! Смекаешь? Я тут предлагаю услуги слушателя. К тому же бесплатно! Пользуйся халявой, пока я не передумал! — нагло заявил парень, осушая рюмку водки и, не прикасаясь к соку, тут же заказал вторую.  
— Я… понимаешь, я расстался со своим парнем, — после недолгого молчания, наконец, выдавил ты из себя. Ты и сам осознавал, что держать всё в себе, сидя в баре и напиваясь с горя до свинского состояния, не лучший способ справиться с переполняющей тебя болью.  
— Люди часто сходятся, расстаются, экспериментируют в поисках одного единственного, — философски заметил парень-стрекоза.  
— А что, если Он — тот самый единственный? И что, если я его по своей глупости потерял?  
— Что ж, значит, не такая уж вы идеальная пара, как тебе казалось, — пожал плечами собеседник. — Из-за чего расстались-то хоть?  
— О-о-о, во всем виноват я, — горестно вздохнул ты. — Я постоянно пропадал на работе, а сегодня мы должны были пойти в гости к его друзьям. А я задержался.  
— И все? Из-за такой ерунды? — удивился твой собеседник.  
— Наверное, это было для него последней каплей. Он сказал мне выметаться из его квартиры и больше никогда не возвращаться, — произнес ты, вновь начиная наблюдать за игрой света в стакане.  
— Глупо как-то. Извинился бы перед ним, и все проблемы решены!  
— Так я извинился! Но он и слушать меня не стал!  
— Извинился, значит. Так же, как и передо мной? — внезапно спросил парень.  
— Что, прости?  
— Вот опять! Опять извиняешься.  
— Ну и что? Чем плохи извинения? — удивился ты, не осознавая, к чему клонит незнакомец.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что настоящие искренние извинения произнести в действительности ничуть не проще, чем признаться в любви? А ты своими "прости" раскидываешься направо и налево, делая, таким образом, свои извинения пустым звуком, тем, что, скорее всего, через какое-то время попросту перестают слышать. Ты думаешь, что извинился перед ним, но совсем не обязательно, что так считает он, — назидательно ответил парень-стрекоза, осушая вторую рюмку водки и, наконец, налегая на сок.  
— Так думаешь… думаешь, если я сейчас к нему приду и попрошу прощения… от всей души, так, чтобы он услышал, он простит меня?! — в твоем голосе появилась нескрываемая надежда, не говоря уже о том, что ты мгновенно протрезвел.  
— Именно об этом и говорю! — кивнул незнакомец, расплываясь в широкой обворожительной улыбке.  
"Улыбающаяся стрекоза, что может быть забавнее!" - подумал ты, выбегая из бара и со всех ног кидаясь в сторону, в которой располагался дом Юви. Твой бывший парень жил в большой стального цвета высотке, все стены которой, впрочем, как и стены практически всех домов в этом городе, были увиты толстыми и тонкими трубами, периодически выпускающими пар из специальных отверстий. По этим трубам круглосуточно гнался горячий пар, на котором работали почти все приборы в квартирах.  
Ты вбежал по старой ржавой лестнице на третий этаж, прошел целый лабиринт из маленьких мрачных коридорчиков и добрался-таки до Его двери. Обыкновенный, ничем не примечательный кусок дерева Юви когда-то оббил железными вставками и болтами с большими шляпками. Такая родная твоему сердцу дверь. Недолго думая, ты потянул за шнурок у входа. Зазвенел колокольчик, что находился за дверью. А после послышался щелчок тяжелого замка.  
— Юви, я!.. — с ходу выкрикнул ты, но замолк, так и не договорив, потому что дверь тебе открыл вовсе не брюнет среднего роста со смуглой кожей и пронзительными карими глазами. Вместо него на тебя смотрела худенькая девушка с длиннющими темно-зелеными волосами, собранными в высокий хвост и закрепленными на макушке с помощью заколки в виде часов с кукушкой. Она удивленно хлопала длинными ресницами, кутаясь в длинное черное покрывало, скрывающее ее наготу.  
— Юви, это кажется к те…  
— Глупая курица, сколько раз тебе говорить, чтобы ты не открывала дверь сама! — послышалось злое бормотание. — Кто там еще приперся?!  
Наконец к двери подошел смуглый парень. Он явно хотел сказать что-то еще не менее грубое, но, увидев тебя, как-то сразу сник.  
— О, как… — выдавил ты из себя, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает комок. — Быстро же ты нашел мне замену. Даже Слишком быстро, — холодно произнес ты, еле сдерживая предательски наворачивающиеся слезы.  
— Где и с кем я - тебя не касается! Мы больше не встречаемся, так что…  
— Да, прости… — выдавил ты из себя.  
— Именно! Наши отношения полетели в тартарары из-за тебя! И мне больше не нужны твои тупые «прости»! Не прощу! Ясно тебе? Не про-щу!— почти смакуя, повторил Юви по слогам. — Ты все разрушил, ты и мучайся!  
— Нет, — тихо бросил ты. — Я извиняюсь вовсе не за это, — странно, но тебе внезапно захотелось улыбнуться. — А за это!  
С этими словами ты размахнулся и со всей силы ударил своего дорогого и так долго горячо любимого Юви прямо в глаз. Парень от неожиданности ахнул, не удержавшись на ногах от силы удара, отлетел на пару метров и упал на спину. Зеленоволосая девушка взвизгнула и тут же побежала к брюнету, спрашивая, все ли у него в порядке, и пытаясь помочь ему подняться.  
— Отвали, курица! — буквально взревел Юви, вскакивая на ноги и грубо отталкивая от себя девушку. — Думаешь, это сойдет тебе с рук? — прорычал он, обращаясь уже к тебе.  
А ты все так же стоял в дверях, не смея двинуться с места и не веря тому, что человек перед тобой - тот самый Юви. Он был твоей первой любовью, твоим первым парнем! Первым и единственным! И все это время ты относился к нему не иначе, как к богу. Но Бог оказался фальшивым. Всего лишь пародией на обыкновенного человека, который даже не сумел набраться храбрости сказать, что не любит тебя, и поэтому создал ситуацию, в которой причина вашего разрыва полностью бы легла на твои плечи. Более трусливого поступка и найти было нельзя.  
— Конечно, не сойдет. Ну и что? Больше извиняться я не буду! — воскликнул ты, готовясь к драке.  
****  
— Кажется, примирение пошло не по сценарию? — удивился парень-стрекоза, рассматривая твою разбитую губу и нос, из которого никак не переставала идти кровь.  
— Да… — усмехнулся ты, искренне порадовавшись тому, что незнакомец не ушел из бара до твоего возвращения.  
Дрались вы с Юви и раньше, хотя можно ли было назвать это дракой? Скорее Юви бил, а ты терпеливо сносил. Но сегодня ты впервые ударил его в ответ. Не сказать, чтобы тебе доставило это удовольствие, но моральное удовлетворение ты получил однозначно. И твой бывший любовник внезапно оказался не намного сильнее тебя!  
— Впрочем, что-то такое я и ожидал, — улыбнулся парень-стрекоза, осушая энную стопку водки.  
— Спасибо тебе, — улыбнулся ты ему в ответ.  
— Спасибо? Мне? За что? — удивился незнакомец, причем удивился настолько, что подавился только что отпитой водкой.  
— За то, что избавил меня от плена "Прости", мне стало намного легче, когда я осознал, что вовсе не обязан просить прощения за каждый свой вздох.  
— А вот это правильно! Правильно мыслишь, молодца! С ума сойти, впервые к моим словам прислушались! — кажется, парень удивился результату собственных слов и собой был безмерно доволен.  
— В первый, но, надеюсь, не в последний. Кстати, я ведь до сих пор не знаю твоего имени. Меня зовут Рёса, а тебя?  
— Шитс, — ответил незнакомец.  
— Спасибо тебе, Шитс, ты даже не представляешь, какую услугу мне оказал, поговорив со мной. Если бы не ты, я бы до сих пор сидел и корил себя за то, что все разрушил, даже не подозревая о том, что разрушать давно уже было нечего, — вздохнул ты. — Простите, а можно еще… — окликнул ты барменшу, и она уже поторопилась к тебе, когда Шитс внезапно предложил:  
— Слушай, нахер бар, пошли ко мне! Нажремся, как нормальные мужики!  
— Э-э-э... не думаешь же ты, что я проведу с тобой ночь лишь потому, что расстался со своим парнем, — поморщился ты, никак не ожидая подобного предложения.  
— Что? — незнакомец явно не сразу понял смысл сказанных тобой слов. — Погоди-ка, да ты меня не так понял! — рассмеялся Шитс. — Я, если честно, не особо по мужикам-то. Так что, предлагая напиться, я всего лишь предлагаю напиться и ничего больше, — уверил он тебя.  
— Правда? — конечно вопрос прозвучал до жути наивно, но он сам сорвался с твоих губ.  
— Правда! — давясь от смеха, ответил Шитс. — Долли, крошка, дай-ка нам три бутылки с собой! — обратился он уже к барменше.  
После того, как заказ упаковали в бумажный пакет и отдали Шитсу, вы вышли из бара на свежий воздух. Новый знакомый жил неподалеку - всего в паре кварталов - поэтому общественному транспорту вы предпочли прогулку по одной из темных улочек, что освещалась лишь редкими фонарями и утопала в тишине. Почему-то в такой атмосфере ни о чем говорить не хотелось, поэтому до дома парня-стрекозы вы дошли молча.  
— Что ж, добро пожаловать в мою холостяцкую берлогу! — усмехнулся парень, отодвигая дверь вбок и приглашая тебя в небольшую квартиру. Разувшись, ты без стеснения начал бродить по двухкомнатной квартире, заставленной различными банками с какой-то жижей и коробками с огромным количеством разного вида шестеренок, пружин в метр величиной и прочих подобных вещей.  
— Так все-таки ты Часовщик? Как я и думал, — подал ты голос, садясь на корточки перед ящиком, полностью заполненным болтами со шляпками, размер которых превышал величину твоего кулака. Немного подумав, ты взял один из болтов в руки и ахнул, удивившись, насколько тяжелым он оказался.  
— Ага, Часовщик, а как ты догадался? — спросил Шитс с кухни.  
— По ботинкам… и поясу, — пробормотал ты на автомате, теперь ковыряясь в ящике с шестеренками.  
— Да? Неужели разглядел шипы и магниты? Обычно этого не замечают, — удивился парень-стрекоза.  
— Просто я сам хотел раньше стать Часовщиком, — признался ты.  
Действительно, с самого детства, каждый день, с восторгом смотря на огромные часы, которые, как говорили старейшины, можно было увидеть из любого уголка вашего мира, и вершина которых буквально терялась в облаках, ты мечтал, что когда-нибудь станешь тем, кто будет следить за их работой. Эти часы вели отсчет времени с самого сотворения мира и должны были работать слаженно и точно вплоть до микросекунды, поэтому данная работа считалась одной из самых сложных и напряженных. И именно поэтому твои мечты канули в лету. Часовщиком мог стать далеко не каждый: таким людям следовало обладать очень зорким зрением и точным глазомером, хорошей физической формой и высокой степенью выносливости, ведь им приходилось иногда взбираться на самую вершину часов, где работать мог далеко не каждый. Кроме того, Часовщики спали намного меньше обычного человека и работали месяцами без выходных.  
— Вот как. Знаешь, не самая веселенькая работенка, — Шитс явно старался тебя подбодрить. — Сутками корпишь над деталями, потом таскаешься туда-сюда по часам, проверяя, не сбился ли где ритм, не проржавели ли шестеренки, а если проржавели, надо мгновенно менять. Постоянно проверяешь и перепроверяешь… свихнуться можно! — жаловался парень, хотя жаловался он почему-то с улыбкой на губах, что показывало, как все это в действительности ему нравилось.  
— Да, кошмар! — ехидно заметил ты, подходя к своему новому другу и беря в руки одну из бутылок из пакета.  
— Что, из горла пьем? — осведомился Шитс.  
— Из горла! — кивнул ты. — За нашу встречу! — несильно ударил ты своей бутылкой о бутылку Шитса.  
— За встречу! — улыбнулся он, внезапно стаскивая с себя очки и смотря тебе прямо в глаза.  
К своему ужасу, ты уже успел глотнуть спиртного и, когда столкнулся взглядом с пронзительными темно-синими глазами, от неожиданности поперхнулся и закашлялся. Кашлял минут пять до выступивших на глазах слез.  
— Что? Неужели я такой страшный? — добродушно рассмеялся Шитс.  
— Наоборот… — выдохнул ты и только затем понял, что сболтнул лишнего.  
Впрочем, Шитс не обратил на твои слова никакого внимания. Взяв в руки большой дистанционный пульт, он уже полностью переключился на щелканье каналов в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. И мысленно ты поблагодарил его за это, ибо ты нуждался в паре минут, чтобы очухаться от первого впечатления. Все же не ожидал ты на месте комичной стрекозы увидеть синеглазого и безумно симпатичного парня. Хотя было странно осознавать тот факт, что он понравился тебе так вот просто, ведь он оказался полной противоположностью Юви! А Юви до недавнего времени являлся твоим непоколебимым идеалом. Но кто же стоял перед тобой сейчас? Рыже-красные волосы, которые до того приглаживали к голове ремешки очков, теперь торчали во все стороны. Нездорово бледная кожа ярко демонстрировала постоянный недосып, так же как и темные синяки под глазами. Все же работа Часовщика действительно была трудной и ответственной. Ходили слухи, что в тот момент, когда мировые часы остановятся, остановится сама жизнь. Мало кто в это верил, но часы почему-то останавливать никто не торопился.  
— О, порнушка! — тем временем бормотал себе под нос Шитс. — А, не, облом. Эту я уже видел и до сих пор об этом сожалею. Там в конце негритянка отсосет блондину, а потом пойдет копро... я такого не любитель, поэтому после просмотра еще три дня есть ничего не мог! — пожаловался он.  
— А сколько времени? – решил спросить ты, так и не найдя в доме парня хоть какие-нибудь часы, а свои наручные забыв у Юви.  
— Двенадцать часов сорок семь минут девять секунд, — без запинки ответил Шитс, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телевизора.  
— Ух ты… — восхитился ты. — Круто!  
— Думаешь? Думаешь, копро - это круто? Боже! Жесть-метал-и-шестерня! Не подходи ко мне, извращенец! — вскрикнул Шитс, театрально отпрыгнув от тебя и закрыв рот рукой, тем самым изображая немой ужас.  
— Очень смешно, — обиженно фыркнул ты. — Я вообще-то о твоей точности в отношении времени.  
— А-а-а… — протянул парень. — Ты время, что ли, спросил? Я не заметил, у меня это на автомате! На работе время по сто раз на дню спрашивают, — объяснил он. — Так мы сверяемся, опираясь на точность собственных биологических часов.  
— Вот я и говорю, круто! — улыбнулся ты.  
— Ну… может быть… — пожал он плечами. — Хотя… быть Конструктором ничем не хуже, — спокойно ответил он. Ты вздрогнул.  
— А как ты…  
— Альбом. Знаешь ли, в нашем городке по пальцам можно пересчитать тех, кто любит рисовать. И все, кого знаю я, были Конструкторами. Вот и решил, что ты, наверное, тоже к ним относишься, — объяснил он.  
— А-ха-ха… — невесело усмехнулся ты. — Как в нашем мире все просто, лишь раз взглянешь на человека и сразу понимаешь, чем он занимается, — тяжело вздохнул ты.  
— Только, если этот человек уникален и занимается чем-то уникальным, тогда естественно, — ухмыльнулся Шитс. — Так зачем ты спрашивал время?  
— Да, по третьему каналу скоро должен начаться ночной сеанс программы «Шестеренки: паровая война». Тебе, как Часовщику, наверняка будет это интересно, — пробормотал ты, смутившись.  
— Мне-то будет, а как насчет тебя?  
— А я... мог бы пока заняться тем, что люблю делать я, — тихо ответил ты.  
— И что же это?  
— Рисование, ты же сам минуту назад об этом сказал, — чувствуя, что уже конкретно краснеешь, пробормотал ты. — Не против побыть моей… Моделью? — буквально выдавил ты из себя.  
— Я? Модель? — удивился Шитс. — Здорово, меня еще никто никогда не хотел нарисовать, — улыбнулся парень. — Что ж… тогда, шестеренки, ждите моих комментариев, гребанные любители! — воскликнул Шитс, располагаясь на диване и переключая все свое внимание на телевизор. — Просто там зачастую такой бред сивого мерина несут, что хоть стой, хоть падай! — пожаловался он. — Хотя иногда появляется и нечто интересное. Будем надеяться, что мне повезет. А ты не стой у дверей, проходи, располагайся, где хочешь, — кинул парень.  
— Где хочу? — удрученно осматривая комнату, заставленную коробками с часовыми механизмами и заваленную горами металлического мусора, вздохнул ты.  
Не сразу среди стопок старых газет ты углядел не менее старое кресло. Стащив с предмета мебели зачем-то хранимую Шитсом макулатуру на пол, ты плюхнулся в мягкое кресло, подняв столб пыли.  
— Когда ты здесь последний раз убирался, блин! — закашлявшись, возмутился ты.  
— А, не помню, — на автомате кинул Часовщик, уже полностью поглощенный программой.  
Когда пыль немного улеглась, ты открыл свой альбом формата А3, который постоянно носил с собой, быстро нашел чистый лист, вытащил из кармана два наточенных простых карандаша и начал рисовать Шитса. Этот альбом тебе подарил еще пару лет назад отец, когда ты окончил университет и стал профессиональным Конструктором. Альбом был в кожаной обложке и на кольцах. По внешней стороне обложки вились узоры из шестеренок, болтов и спиралей, которые ты обожал с самого детства.  
А Шитс все же был очень симпатичным, и чем больше ты смотрел на него, чем больше штрихов появлялось на белом листке бумаги, тем больше ты влюблялся в его образ. Странно. Еще два часа назад ты горевал из-за Юви, а что же теперь… так просто? Так просто влюбился в другого?  
Появилось жгучее желание извиниться. Непонятно перед кем, но произнести спасительное "Прости".  
— Эй… — поглощенный собственными мыслями, ты не заметил, как Шитс встал с дивана, подошел к креслу и, упершись руками в его подлокотники, навис над тобой.  
— Ой, я… прос… — хотел ты машинально извиниться, но прежде чем успел договорить, тебя прервал легкий секундный поцелуй. Ты вздрогнул и одеревенел, но лишь поцелуй закончился, тихо просипел:— Ты же… это… Не особо по мужикам-то.  
— Ну да, если только совсе-е-ем чуть-чуть, — пожал плечами Шитс, ставя одно колено на кресло между твоих ног и буквально прижимая тебя к мягкой спинке. — Кто же знал, что ты войдешь в разряд тех самых "чуть-чуть", — с этими словами парень вновь наклонился к тебе и попытался поцеловать.  
Ты же, почувствовав на губах горячее дыхание Часовщика, дернулся и резко отвернулся от парня, поэтому его губы угодили тебе в щеку. Впрочем, Шитс, не особенно расстроившись, дорожкой из поцелуев пополз к скуле, слегка укусив которую, вновь решил вернуться к твоим губам.  
— Я ведь только расстался со своим парнем! — не унимался тем временем ты.  
— Вот именно, уже свободен, — с готовностью закивал Шитс, пытаясь буквально изловить твои губы.  
— Ты пользуешься тем, что я расстроен! – беспомощно застонал ты, чувствуя, как колено Часовщика упирается тебе между ног плотнее.  
— Еще как пользуюсь! — прошептал в ответ Шитс, кусая мочку твоего уха.  
— Я же сказал, что спать с тобой не буду! — фраза прозвучала жалко и совсем не убедительно.  
— Спать? Ни секунды.  
Парень поймал рукой твой подбородок, и, не дав больше сказать ни слова, впился в твои губы с такой настойчивостью и страстью, что на мгновение ты даже испугался. Поэтому в ответ ты сжал зубы плотнее, не давая Часовщику подарить тебе глубокий поцелуй. Но и здесь парень нашел выход из ситуации. Пока ты был так поглощен тем, чтобы не дать Шитсу поцеловать себя, твоя защита по периметру ниже ослабла. Руки парня медленно и почти незаметно пробрались под твою рубашку, мягко погладили твой впалый живот, но, не задерживаясь на нем, поползли выше к груди, в мгновение нащупали мягкие соски и принялись их нежно ласкать. Ты, конечно же, тут же начал брыкаться и стараться оттолкнуть от себя Часовщика или хотя бы убрать его руки, которые явно знали, как доставлять удовольствие. Но колено парня между твоих ног лишних движений тебе делать не позволяло. Тело же твое отреагировало на действия рыжего неожиданно остро. Настолько, что одно неверное движение с твоей стороны позволило бы Часовщику ощутить коленом твое «нежелание» продолжать.  
— Шитс, перестань, мы пьяны! — еле отодрав парня от себя, прошептал ты, стараясь при этом отдышаться и возбужденно кусая свои чуть припухшие губы.  
— О да, от тебя я начал пьянеть еще в баре, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Часовщик, стягивая с себя футболку и вновь набрасываясь на тебя.  
Ты же, не привыкший к подобным откровениям, покраснел как рак и поэтому даже на пару секунд ослабил свою защиту, чем Шитс без стеснения и воспользовался. Он вновь накрыл твои губы своими, его язык уже без особых проблем проник в твой рот и требовательно лизнул нёбо, ожидая ответа. Еще мгновение ты стойко боролся с желанием прикоснуться своим языком к его. Но только мгновение. Твоя куртка и легкая клетчатая рубашка тем временем полетели на пол, поднимая облака пыли. Альбом с карандашами так же съехал в кучу макулатуры.  
— Шитс! Блин! Дурак! – в отчаянии застонал ты, ощущая, как губы парня теперь жадно впиваются в твою шею. — Я… я никогда ни с кем не спал, кроме Юви! Да я даже не целовался ни с кем, кроме…  
— Нахер Юви, — послышался возбуждающий хрип. — Забудь о нем! Сейчас здесь только ты и я, — губы Шитса поползли ниже от основания шеи к ключице. При этом тебя сдернули вниз, поэтому теперь ты уже не сидел, а полулежал в кресле.  
Сопротивляться настойчивости Шитса сил не было ни моральных, ни физических, к тому же, такого возбуждения ты не чувствовал уже давно. Нет, конечно же, у вас с Юви секс был довольно часто, но обычно происходило это в ночь после работы, когда ты усталый и уже почти ни на что не способный мог лишь лежать под ним, не всегда получая от этого физическое удовольствие. Юви еще всегда бесился, когда ты не кончал или когда у тебя не вставало вовсе, хотя при этом трахал тебя без стеснения. А ты, как дурак, разрешал делать с собой все что угодно. И ради чего?  
От этой мысли, а точнее, от вновь разыгравшейся обиды на глазах твоих навернулись пьяные слезы.  
— Эй… Я сделал тебе больно? – голос Шитса стал тревожным. — Прости… Я, наверное, слишком настойчив, если хочешь, я закончу, — растерялся он.  
— Нет, это не из-за тебя, — шмыгнул ты носом. — И я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил, — признался ты. — Только… — ты оттолкнул Часовщика от себя, неуклюже поднялся на ноги, усадил в кресло опешившего Шитса, а сам разместился на парне сверху, — давай поменяем позу.  
— Вау! Кажется, кто-то кричал, что не ляжет под меня, — усмехнулся довольный Шитс, обняв и притянув тебя к себе так, что ваши оголенные животы соприкоснулись.  
— А я сейчас не под тобой, а на тебе, — набравшись наглости, заявил ты, на что получил довольный ответ Часовщика в виде долгого глубокого поцелуя. И все-таки чувствовал ты себя очень странно. Настолько сильно хотеть кого-то физически - подобное чувство было давно тобою забыто.  
«Во всем виноват алкоголь!» — нашел ты причину, по которой твой организм так странно себя вел. Причина очень тебя волновала, потому что на подсознательном уровне ты понимал, что при таком раскладе ты вполне мог по-настоящему влюбиться в Шитса, а это казалось не самой хорошей идеей. Но, найдя более безобидную причину подобного поведения, ты успокоился окончательно и, решив наплевать на все лишние мысли, просто окунулся в собственное желание с головой.  
Оказалось, что очень приятно целоваться, ведя маленькую борьбу за доминирование. По крайней мере, с Шитсом это получалось действительно здорово. Парень был куда резче Юви и порывистее, но тебе это даже нравилось. В результате твои штаны полетели туда же, где уже пылились рубашка и куртка. Когда Шитс расстегнул ширинку, ты замер, и слепая страсть, что какое-то время бушевала в тебе, начала медленно угасать, сменяемая страхом.  
— Эй, ты дрожишь? — прошептал тебе на ухо Шитс, целуя в висок.  
— Я… Прости, но я правда никогда ни с кем, кроме Юви…  
— Опять «прости», — вздохнул Часовщик, широко улыбаясь и смотря на тебя со странными искорками в глазах. — Иди ко мне, — позвал он, притягивая тебя к себе.  
Ты, нервно сопя, уперся лбом парню в плечо, попеременно облизывая пересохшие губы и шумно вздыхая. Рыжий же в это время спокойно облизнул два своих пальца, и его рука нырнула вниз. Ты, естественно, напрягся, ожидая своего «разогрева», но Часовщик с этим не торопился. Два влажных холодных пальца коснулись головки твоего члена, осторожно помассировали ее, размазывая уже успевшие выступить капельки вязкой смазки и, лишь услышав твой сдавленный стон, удовлетворенно поползли ниже. Пальцы Шитса были тонкие, но длинные, опять же, совсем не такие, как у Юви, поэтому, когда ты ощутил мягкие влажные подушечки пальцев, ты, естественно, невольно вздрогнул и вцепился в плечи Часовщика.  
— Не бойся, я постараюсь не причинить тебе боли, — пообещал парень.  
Боль, ее-то ты не особенно боялся. Бывало, что с Юви ты переносил то, что и в камере пыток не проделывают, но любовь, слепая и всепоглощающая, заставляла тебя терпеть и прощать все это раз за разом. Куда больше тебя страшило само прикосновение, ощущение внутри себя Шитса – странного парня в очках, делающих его похожим на стрекозу, которого ты знал всего пару часов, но при этом к которому тебя так сильно влекло.  
Указательный палец Шитса скользнул внутрь тебя без особых усилий, но ты все же вздрогнул и вцепился в его плечи с новой силой, из-за чего парень встрепенулся:  
— Больно?  
— Нет.  
— А чего кожу с моих плеч сдираешь?  
— Страшно, — признался ты чуть осипшим голосом.  
— Не бойся, я же сказал что…  
— Да дело не в боли, просто… непривычно, — последние слова ты уже шептал, густо краснея и желая провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Оу, я прямо ощущаю себя первопроходцем, хотя это далеко не так, — ухмыльнулся Шитс.  
— Заткнись, а? — нервно бросил ты, пряча глаза за длинной челкой.  
— Мне это нравится… — все же почти промурлыкал тебе на самое ухо Часовщик, доводя до крайней степени смущения.  
Ты хотел было что-то фыркнуть в ответ, но издал лишь тихое полушипение-полустон, так как к первому пальцу Шитса, наконец-то присоединился второй.  
— Что? Все-таки больно?  
— Да не больно мне! — раздраженно кинул ты. — Ты теперь после каждого вздрагивания будешь меня об этом спрашивать?  
— Буду, — с готовностью кивнул Шитс. — Не хочу делать тебе больно, поэтому не вижу в своих вопросах ничего плохого, впрочем… может тебе нравится погрубее? — ехидно заметил Часовщик, резко вводя в тебя оба пальца. В ответ на это ты непроизвольно выгнулся и зашипел сквозь зубы что-то не совсем цензурное.  
— Вау, реально нравится погрубее? Отлично!  
— Да ничего мне не нравится! — багровея, пробормотал ты, чувствуя, как тело деревенеет от возникающих оков стыдливости. Все-таки секс всегда для тебя был чем-то очень смущающим, поэтому-то ты и не мог в постели вести себя настолько раскованно, насколько того хотел Юви.  
— Что? Совсем-совсем не нравится? — Часовщик изобразил на лице расстройство.  
— Нет! Я не так выразился… — выпалил ты, все активнее избегая взгляда своего любовника. А ведь Шитса наверняка твое бездействие тоже в восторг не приведет.  
Подумав об этом, ты захотел срочно что-нибудь предпринять, дабы доказать, что ты не безмозглая кукла, которой можно вертеть, как захочется, и трахать, куда захочется. Поэтому, шумно вздохнув, ты взял себя в руки, переборол все то смущение, что сковывало тебя по рукам и ногам, и дрожащими пальцами коснулся головки члена Часовщика. Парень вздрогнул от неожиданности и непонимающе воззрился на тебя.  
— Ты что делаешь?  
— Я… это… — запинаясь, забормотал ты, — ну… просто так… — наконец выдавил ты из себя. Шитс в ответ свободной рукой погладил твою щеку и, улыбнувшись особенно нежно, тихо пробормотал:  
— Рёса, ну нельзя же быть таким милым… и так искушать меня, — пока Шитс говорил, он медленно наклонялся к тебе, и последнее его слово потонуло в очередном сладком поцелуе.  
Ты охотно ответил, готовый продолжать свои неумелые ласки, когда пальцы Часовщика из тебя медленно вышли и парень притянул тебя ближе к себе. Ты вновь задрожал, но дабы Шитс снова не начал приставать с дурацкими вопросами, сам обнял его за шею и настойчиво поцеловал, не давая времени на лишние мысли. Часовщик заставил тебя приподняться на коленях, и уже через мгновение ты ощутил у прохода горячую влажную головку члена парня. Страх достиг своего апогея. Это заметил и твой любовник, который каким-то чудом все же избавился от плена твоих губ: — Я не понимаю, что ты сделаешь раньше, голову мне оторвешь или задушишь! — рассмеялся он.  
— Дурак, — твое обвинение больше походило на хныканье.  
— Да чего же ты так боишься?!  
— Но я ведь никогда…  
— Да-да, ты никогда ни с кем не спал, кроме своего ненаглядного Юви. И? У меня что, член больше в три раза или шире в десять? М?  
— Да нет, такой же вроде, — пробормотал ты, уставившись на основание члена Шитса.  
— Эй, мог бы и соврать, потешить мое самолюбие! — наигранно возмутился парень.  
— Ой, я… прости!  
— И опять «прости», сколько можно? — с какой-то странной хрипотцой в голосе произнес Шитс, не мигая смотря тебе в глаза.  
Ты на это лишь сглотнул, чувствуя, как руки парня слегка надавливают на твои бедра сверху, стараясь усадить тебя на твердый член.  
— Расслабься…  
— Ненавижу, когда мне это говорят! — фыркнул ты, зарываясь носом в волосы Шитса, закрывая глаза и стараясь не то что расслабиться, но хотя бы еще больше не напрягаться.  
После пары минут тихого мата как с твоей стороны, так и со стороны Часовщика, он все же вошел в тебя полностью, причем ознаменовалось это общим облегченным вздохом.  
— Не секс, а настоящее испытание! — ухмыльнулся парень, обнимая тебя за талию и теперь готовясь к более активным действиям.  
— Воистину, — усмехнулся ты в ответ, невольно ерзая. Глаза у Шитса тут же стали по пять копеек.  
— Не делай так… — выдавил он с каким-то надрывом.  
— Не делать чего? — не понял ты.  
— Не ерзай!.. И не сжимайся так… не сжимайся, тебе говорю! — умоляюще попросил он.  
— Почему? Тебе больно?  
— Боже, нет! Мне слишком хорошо… — простонал Часовщик, прижимая тебя к себе. Парня явно смутила сложившаяся ситуация.  
— Но, если хорошо, так в чем… — не успокаивался ты.  
— Блин! Я сейчас кончу! Ты этого хочешь?!  
— Чего?! Не сейчас! Рано! — выпалил ты раньше, чем сообразил, что говоришь.  
— Знаю, что рано… — горестно вздохнул Шитс. — Сказывается долгое воздержание. Все-таки больше года на ручном пайке. К тому же, с чего ты такой узкий?!  
— Ты меня теперь еще и попрекать этим будешь?! — ахнул ты, со злости резко выпрямившись и изменив таким образом угол входа. Шитс застонал в голос, закусив нижнюю губу.  
— Пожалуйста… не двигайся! — почти взмолился он. — Дай мне… Прийти в себя и тогда…  
Дальше ты его уже не слушал, поймав себя на мысли, что тебя жутко возбуждает такое смущенное, раскрасневшееся лицо Шитса. Еще приятнее осознавалось, что ты можешь довести его до пика всего парой движений. От тебя никогда и ничего в сексе не зависело, а сейчас появилась такая хорошая возможность сделать что-то самому. Не воспользоваться ситуацией было просто нельзя! Поэтому, не дав Шитсу опомниться, ты медленно приподнялся и, не слушая мата Часовщика, резко сел. С непривычки было больно, но ты постарался абстрагироваться от этого. Какая может быть боль, когда под тобой извивается разъяренный рыжеволосый парень, не желающий кончать раньше времени. Не желающий, но все же кончивший. Ты сделал всего пару резких движений, когда почувствовал, как внутри тебя становится безумно горячо. Шитс же зашипел, вцепившись в твои бедра с такой силой, что наутро можно было с уверенностью ожидать появление синяков на нежной коже от его пальцев.  
— Я тебя… убью! — выдохнул он, наконец. — Вот приду в себя… и займусь… этим, — старался отдышаться Часовщик. Ты же на это лишь с довольной миной внимательно разглядывал Шитса, кожа лица которого приобрела куда более здоровый цвет, и синяки под глазами стали не такими выразительными.  
«Я настоящий исцелитель!» — гордо подумал ты, собираясь встать с парня. Но его руки, которые по-прежнему покоились на твоих бедрах, резко посадили тебя обратно.  
— Торопишься куда-то? — Шитс отошел от первого впечатления, и на его лице вновь заиграла уже привычная наглая ухмылка. Ты в ответ лишь смущенно улыбнулся, не зная, как вести себя после проявленной дерзости. В конце концов, ты никогда не вел себя в постели настолько раскованно.  
Пока ты мучился от очередного приступа смущения, Шитс уже вновь наклонился к тебе и начал издевательски медленно облизывать твою тонкую шею, иногда слегка прикусывать нежную кожу или же втягивать ее в себя, оставляя после подобных поцелуев ярко-алые пятна. То, что делал парень, было до странного приятно, а когда его рука легла на твой возбужденный член, ты и вовсе потерял способность нормально соображать.  
— Я хочу услышать тебя, — вновь зашептал парень, мягко лаская твой член одной рукой, а второй поглаживая твою поясницу.  
— Че… го? — выдохнул ты, кусая губы от желания застонать, но все же старательно подавляя его.  
— Не сдерживайся, — тихо продолжал Шитс, беря твой член в плотное кольцо и начиная медленно водить по всему стволу, то сжимая пальцы настолько сильно, что причинял тебе легкую боль, то ослабляя хватку и тем самым давая тебе возможность расслабиться.  
— Мф-ф… — наконец вырвалось у тебя.  
— Громче…  
— Чего?  
— Стони громче…  
— Совсем спятил!  
— Что? Ты же хочешь! Почему нет? — тебе оставалось лишь завидовать незакомплексованности Шитса.  
— Потому что… — буркнул ты себе под нос, вновь закусывая губы от прилива очередной порции удовольствия.  
— Ну, давай же… меня жутко возбуждает твой голос и стоны.  
— Прекрати мне все это говорить!  
— Нельзя? Почему?  
— Потому что меня это смущает!  
— А-ха-ха! Тебе сколько лет?! Смущаться подобному, не глупи!  
— Отстань! Заткнись и… Нх-х-х-х-х! — стон вырвался сам собой, и Шитс расплылся в поистине коварной улыбке.  
— Так-то лучше, — довольно закивал он. — А теперь произнеси мое имя.  
— Не хочу!  
— Тебе это так трудно сделать? Ради меня, мне будет приятно. Скажи «Шитс».  
— Нет… — рука Часовщика, обхватившая твой член сильнее, задвигалась быстрее, доводя тебя до слепого исступления.  
— Прошу, всего разок, скажи, — не отставал от тебя парень.  
— Шитс-с-с… — наконец сдавшись, прошипел ты сквозь зубы, зажмурившись от удовольствия и безграничного смущения.  
— Умница, — облизнулся Часовщик, не скрывая торжествующей ухмылки.  
Ты, разозлившись от такого отношения к себе, хотел было оттолкнуть от себя парня, но он поймал твои руки в воздухе, одним несложным движением завернул их тебе за спину и, удерживая их в таком положении одной своей рукой, второй рукой поймал твой подбородок и провел пальцами по твоим покрасневшим губам:  
— Не обижайся, в этом же нет ничего противоестественного, тебе приятно и ты стонешь и выкрикиваешь имя того, с кем тебе так хорошо. Заодно это помогает мне понять, как доставить тебе максимум удовольствия. Когда же ты молчишь и вздрагиваешь, у меня складывается впечатление, что я причиняю тебе лишь боль. Понимаешь? — его указательный и средний палец проникли тебе в рот и начали мягко поглаживать твой язык.  
Тебе захотелось что-нибудь фыркнуть в ответ или попробовать вырваться из железной хватки своего любовника, но заглянув в его спокойные синие глаза, ты внезапно понял, что это ни к чему. С Шитсом ты мог делать все, что угодно, не боясь, что тебя засмеют или начнут издеваться. От тебя требовалось всего лишь расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Поэтому ты в знак того, что, наконец, понял, чего же от тебя хотят, подался вперед и, заглотив пальцы Часовщика до основания, мягко облизнул их и слегка укусил.  
— Хочу тебя, — улыбнулся Шитс, член которого начал вновь твердеть, что ты тут же почувствовал, так как все еще сидел на нем.  
Еще какое-то время вы просто целовались, попеременно лаская друг друга, но не делая резких движений. Твое возбуждение все нарастало, и ты уже почти скулил от желания, чтобы Шитс, наконец, начал двигаться внутри тебя, но парень по-прежнему не торопился. Не выдержав, ты сам начал осторожно приподниматься и насаживаться на его член, тихо постанывая и пытаясь при этом не прерывать поцелуев. Получалось плохо. Ощущение внизу живота поглощало настолько, что ты то и дело все свое внимание переключал на него, переставая отвечать на поцелуи Часовщика и полностью погружаясь в удовольствие. Поэтому ты даже не заметил, когда руки Шитса перекочевали с твоих бедер к коленям. И прежде чем ты успел поинтересоваться, к чему это, парень, аккуратно подхватив тебя на руки и даже не удосужившись выйти из тебя, поднялся с кресла и разложил тебя на письменном столе. Стол, к слову сказать, был так же, как и вся квартира, завален горой старых журналов, инструментами и лупами, которые с грохотом полетели на пол. Теперь пришло время действовать Шитсу. И тут уж он оторвался за весь прошлый год. Вбивался в тебя так, что в ушах звенело. Шевелиться у тебя не оставалось ни единой возможности, поэтому ты только и мог, что стонать в голос, шипеть от периодически проявляющейся боли, да царапать стол, который угрожающе шатался при каждом новом мощном толчке. Дышать становилось все тяжелее, волны жара накрывали тебя одна за другой, покрывшаяся потом спина прилипала к столу, но, конечно же, сейчас это заботило тебя меньше всего. Шитс, без стеснения раздвинув твои ноги, двигался внутри тебя то резко и быстро, то сбавляя темп и проникая медленней, дразня. В такие моменты ты, пребывая в полубессознательном состоянии, что-то шептал ему, кажется, просил делать это сильнее, почти умолял. Ты прекрасно понимал, что утром, вспомнив все, что успел наговорить ночью, ты захочешь выброситься из окна за каждое сказанное тобой слово, и все же… было так хорошо, что ни о чем большем думать не хотелось.  
— Шитс-с-с-с… — зашипел ты, понимая, что терпеть сил больше не остается. — Я сейчас…  
Договорить ты не успел, потому что из тебя резко вышли вовсе, сдернули со стола, положили на живот, расставив твои ноги шире и вновь грубо и глубоко проникая внутрь. Ты же уперся лбом в твердую, нагретую твоим же телом столешницу, зажмурившись и чувствуя, как от каждого толчка напряжение внизу живота нарастает. Еще несколько движений Часовщика, и с твоих губ сорвался стон наслаждения, все тело свело судорогой, а сердце, и без того стучавшее бешено, казалось, вот-вот готово было вырваться из груди. Почти сразу послышался тихий стон и со стороны Шитса, после чего он буквально упал на тебя, тяжело дыша и обнимая за талию.  
— Теперь-то ты из меня выйдешь? — немного отдышавшись и придя в себя, просипел ты.  
— Возможно, — тихо рассмеялся Часовщик, медленно вставая с тебя, тут же сползая на пол и растягиваясь на нем.  
Ты же попытался доползти хотя бы до кресла, но ноги твои внезапно подкосились и в результате ты уселся на пол рядом с Шитсом.  
— Фух… — наконец выдохнул парень, потягиваясь и разминая шею. — Это было… впечатляюще, — подобрал он нужное слово.  
— Угу… — кивнул ты, облокотившись на ножку стола и откровенно засыпая. После рабочего дня, стольких нервов и бурного секса на тебя навалилась жуткая усталость.  
— Эй-эй-эй! Не спать! Не спать, я тебе говорю! Рано! Я… еще хочу… — немного смутившись, почесал нос Шитс, старательно избегая твоего взгляда.  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной? Я больше не могу… — зевнул ты.  
— А если поменяемся? — с надеждой поинтересовался Шитс.  
— М? — твое сознание медленно уплывало.  
— Ну… теперь ты можешь быть сверху, мне в принципе без разницы, — пожал Часовщик плечами. Сон с тебя как ветром сдуло.  
— Хочу! — выпалил ты, тут же оживившись. Часовщик аж вздрогнул от такого громкого «Хочу».  
— Что? Только не говори, что ни разу не был…  
— Юви никогда бы мне этого не позволил!  
— Знаешь, без обид, но заебал ты со своим Юви! Я не он!  
— Знаю! И очень хочу, чтобы ты позволил мне… нет, не так. Шитс, будь моим! — протараторил ты, подползая к Часовщику. Парень, опешив, начал медленно от тебя отползать.  
— Оу, ты только успокойся и это… полегче, ладно? А то твой взгляд меня… пугает, — нервно засмеялся он, шумно вздыхая.  
— Я обещаю, что буду осторожен! — заверил ты, чувствуя, как от нетерпения начинают дрожать руки.  
— Ну, тогда дерзай, — все еще подозрительно осматривал тебя Шитс.  
— А… ладно… эм… и что мне делать? — растерялся ты.  
— Для начала хорошо бы тебе с меня штаны снять! — рассмеялся парень.  
Ты на это замечание густо покраснел, но все же подцепил пальцами пояс штанов Шитса и потянул его на себя, медленно стягивая джинсы со своего любовника. Только теперь у тебя появилась возможность полностью разглядеть парня, начиная от рыжей шевелюры и заканчивая тонкими пальцами ног. Рост у вас был одинаковый, да и комплекция на первый взгляд похожа. Хотя, если приглядеться, у Часовщика проступали заметные лишь при напряжении мышцы груди и живота, которые у тебя были развиты куда меньше.  
Раздвинув ноги Шитса, ты на пару секунд застыл, чувствуя, как вновь начинаешь нервничать и как кровь настойчиво стучит в висках. Но больше управлять собой смущению ты не позволил. Медленно облизнул указательный палец, при этом не отрывая взгляда от синих глаз и не на шутку заводясь от этого, ты прикоснулся к анальному отверстию парня. Часовщик вздрогнул и нервно рассмеялся:  
— Полегче только, все-таки не забывай, у меня давно… — ты не дал ему договорить, требовательно поцеловав парня. При этом палец твой медленно и не без усилий проник в Шитса.  
Часовщик под тобой тихо замычал и заерзал, но ты, не обращая на это внимания, начал медленно массировать узкое отверстие, сам переключившись на шею Шитса. Внутри тебя все загорелось с новой силой. И это было уже не обыкновенным возбуждением перед сексом. В тебе проявились звериные повадки доминирующего, которые тебе приходилось всегда подавлять при Юви. Оказалось, что когда под тобой тихо постанывают, обнимая тебя и несильно царапая спину, само это ощущение некоего всесилия и контроля над тем, кто снизу, приводило тебя в неописуемый восторг. Обладать, владеть и полностью держать под своей властью, что могло быть приятнее.  
Второй палец скользнул в Шитса уже легче, хотя Часовщик при этом так выгнулся и зашипел, что ты на секунду испугался.  
— Прости! У меня все же нет опыта, и…  
— Замолчи и продолжай, — прижимая тебя к себе, просипел в ответ парень, болезненно морщась. Тебе захотелось снова извиниться, но ты вспомнил, что от этих извинений зачастую бывают одни неприятности, поэтому вместо них сказал совсем другое:  
— Я сейчас свихнусь от желания… — с этими словами ты извлек пальцы из отверстия Шитса, сел на колени, раздвинул ноги парня, придвинулся к нему, приставил головку члена к его влажному отверстию и несильно толкнулся. Шитс снова недовольно зашипел. Войти ты не смог, поэтому проехался членом вниз по ложбинке между его ягодицами.  
— Когда все закончится, я тебе это припомню! — пообещал Часовщик, на что ты лишь ехидно улыбнулся:  
— Я только учусь, — с этими словами ты вновь приставил член к отверстию и, чуть нависнув над парнем, сделал куда более сильный толчок, чтобы войти уже наверняка. Шитс вновь заерзал и чуть не въехал тебе коленом в скулу. Ты же, каким-то чудом увернувшись от удара, в отместку сделал еще один проникающий толчок. Внутри Шитса было очень жарко, а главное, безумно узко. Входя в него, ты и сам чувствовал себя слегка некомфортно, но то, как он сжимал тебя и какие за этим следовали ощущения, с лихвой перекрывали все секундно возникающие неприятные моменты.  
— Я полностью внутри, — сообщил через полминуты ты.  
— Я догадался… — саркастически ответил Часовщик, скрещивая ноги у тебя за спиной и прижимая тебя тем самым к себе плотнее.  
— Я… просто не знаю, что делать в подобной ситуации.  
— Двигайся! Двигайся, кретин! — простонал Шитс, сам начиная от нетерпения насаживаться на тебя.  
— Я думал, тебе боль…  
— Поменьше думай, побольше действуй! — посоветовал парень, и ты этому совету решил последовать безоговорочно.  
Ты впервые был сверху, впервые сам доводил до исступления, впервые не тебе, а ты кусал шею своего любовника, только сейчас понимая, что подобное действие – это всего лишь еще один кусочек борьбы за доминирование. С каждым толчком уверенности в тебе прибавлялось, движения становились более дерзкими, порывистыми, требовательными. Ты не заметил, как уже прижал к полу руки Шитса, которыми парень то и дело упирался тебе в живот, стараясь тем самым притормозить взятый тобой темп. Часовщик что-то недовольно бормотал, но особенно не сопротивлялся, предпочитая тихо сквозь стоны материть тебя, при этом сам выгибаясь навстречу твоим губам, ласкающим его грудь и шею. Как ни странно, Шитс вовсе не старался взять инициативу на себя, полностью отдавая тебе власть над всем происходящим. И ты этой властью пользовался с лихвой. Под конец крышу тебе снесло окончательно, и темп был просто бешеный. Шитс явно злился, но терпел. И лишь после того, как ты кончил и сам растянулся на полу, стараясь отдышаться, парень приподнялся на локтях, затем присел, потирая явно ноющую поясницу, и недовольно проворчал что-то про то, что ты злостный насильник. Ты на это лишь заулыбался, готовый прямо сейчас провалиться в сладкий глубокий сон, когда до тебя донеслось:  
— Не думай, что после всего тобою сделанного ты так просто отделаешься. Месть моя будет страшна, — ухмыльнулся Шитс, подползая к тебе и касаясь своим лбом твоего. Ты вздрогнул, все больше понимая, что пришел домой не просто к странному парню-стрекозе, а к настоящему неуемному маньяку! Ты хотел было вскочить с пола и, схватив манатки, убежать из этой квартиры подобру-поздорову, пока еще ноги тебя держали. Но месть Шитса настигла тебя раньше, чем тебе удалось даже просто подняться с пола.  
****  
Ты, как и сотни других детей, в свое время буквально грезил мыслью о том, что когда-нибудь станешь Часовщиком, поднимешься на мировые часы, в коих было больше тысячи стрелок, и будешь настраивать их день за днем, выверяя миллиметры и записывая все новые данные. И твоя мечта сбылась! В шестнадцать ты прошел предварительный отбор, сдал целую кучу разнообразных экзаменов, после чего проучился шесть лет в университете, закончил его с отличием и наконец-то добрался до желаемого. Ты стал почетным Часовщиком, который должен вкалывать по пятнадцать часов в сутки, часто без выходных, прерываясь лишь на недолгий сон и наспех сделанный обед. Но все это тебя не беспокоило, ведь тебе действительно доставляла удовольствие твоя работа! В ней, по-твоему, был лишь один огромный минус. Еще будучи мальчишкой, ты не задумывался о том, что когда станешь Часовщиком, свободного времени у тебя будет очень мало. И ладно ты отказался от всех своих увлечений, перестал общаться с друзьями. Все это было не так страшно. А вот тот факт, что девяносто процентов Часовщиков оставались в полном одиночестве до самой старости, так и не создав семьи, действительно пугал. Правда, понял ты это уже после того, как стал Часовщиком, тогда ты почти сразу разошелся со своей подружкой, которую не устраивало то, что ты только и мог, что работать, спать и есть. Ты уделял ей слишком мало времени. Делал ты это вовсе не из-за безразличия к девушке, в чем она была уверена, просто ты был новичком, а на новичков всегда сваливали огромное количество работы. Сейчас у тебя времени было больше. Но все же недостаточно, чтобы начать выстраивать новые отношения. Ведь чтобы это сделать, надо познакомиться с кем-то, надо сходить на свидание. Не на одно, а на целую кучу свиданий. Шаг за шагом пробираться к своей цели. А у тебя на это попросту не было времени. Поэтому-то ты вскоре смирился со своим одиночеством и с головой погрузился в работу. Лишь иногда, когда следующий день был частично свободен — работал ты посменно — ты иногда захаживал в один уютный бар, где выпивал пару рюмок водки и стакан сока, а затем возвращался домой и тут же ложился спать.  
Но в прошлый вечер все пошло не по плану. Началось все с того, что ты, зайдя в бар, обнаружил на твоем привычном месте белобрысого парнишку. У барной стойки обычно никто не околачивался, предпочитая сидеть на потертых диванчиках и за столами, и, честно признаться, ты очень удивился тому, что в этот вечер за барной стойкой все же кто-то был, причем этот кто-то был именно на твоем месте. Конечно же, скандалить из-за своей глупой привычки сидеть на одном и том же стуле, ты не стал. Просто сел рядом и собрался, как всегда, заказать излюбленную водку и сок, когда заметил блеск под ногами. Недолго думая, ты поднял с пола тонкую золотую цепочку, на которой висел изящный кулон в виде шестеренки. В любой другой день ты бы без стеснения присвоил его себе, но твой взгляд нечаянно упал на того, кто занял твое место, и в груди что-то екнуло. Не зная зачем, но ты все же, вместо того, чтобы забрать цепочку себе, окликнул сидящего по соседству паренька, желая узнать, не принадлежит ли твоя находка незнакомцу. Докричаться до явно опьяневшего парня оказалось делом нелегким. Когда он все же поднял на тебя светло-голубые глаза, в груди что-то настырно екнуло повторно. Наконец, между вами завязался разговор. Странный и какой-то скованный. Ты узнал про некоего Юви и почему-то тут же разозлился, хотя причину приступа ярости ты и сам понять еще не мог. Тебе рассказали дурацкую историю любви, в процессе которой к тебе пришла в голову лишь одна мысль:  
«Оп! Да ты у нас свободен!»  
Но чем больше вы говорили, тем четче ты понимал, что белобрысый парень все еще страдает по этому гребаному уже тобой возненавиденному Юви! Что ж… решил подбодрить, даже сказал что-то умное. Вот только парень тебя понял немного не так и тут же убежал мириться со своим бывшим.  
«Вот облом…» — выдохнул ты, чувствуя, что сегодня двух рюмок водки тебе маловато. Ну парень, ну симпатичный, ну понравился немного. Совсем немного. Чего сидеть и страдать-то теперь? И все же ты почему-то надеялся, что помириться тот белобрысый с чертовым Юви не сможет и вернется в бар. Впрочем… время шло, а ты оставался в компании водки и своего потрепанного рюкзака. Но когда ты уже собирался уходить и даже расплатился с барменшей Долли, белобрысое чудо плюхнулось рядом с тобой, разъяренное, с разбитой губой и носом, но при этом, кажется, уже не такое несчастное, каким было изначально. Парень явно собирался продолжить напиваться. Причем напиваться собирались в твоей компании. Он даже сказал тебе свое имя. Рёса. Рёса-Рёса-Рёса! Звучало красиво, и ты пару раз мысленно повторил его имя.  
«Шитс и Рёса… клево!»  
Тогда тебе в голову пришла дерзкая мысль пригласить его к себе. Как ни странно, но парень, словно прочитав твои мысли, заявил, что спать с тобой не будет. Что ж… это вы еще посмотрите! Соврал ему, что парнями не увлекаешься, и наивный паренек тут же тебе поверил.  
Что же было дальше? Дальше был секс. Много-много секса до самого утра, обжигающее наслаждение, в котором можно было утонуть. Его голос, запах, мягкая кожа и растерянность, что порой проскальзывала по милой мордашке, буквально сводили тебя с ума. А самое главное - обладать им казалось чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Не было той странной пустоты, которая обычно рождается и медленно заполняет тебя, когда ты занимаешься сексом с первым попавшимся человеком. Здесь все казалось другим - проникнутым нежностью и каким-то душевным единством.  
Когда ты позволил ему поспать, солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом. Через какие-то несколько часов тебе следовало собираться на работу, а перед ней было бы неплохо и самому немного отдохнуть. Но ложиться спать ты почему-то боялся. Точнее, ты боялся, что, проснувшись, не обнаружишь Рёсу в своей постели. Эта мысль пугала тебя, как ничто другое. Дабы отвлечься, ты просто какое-то время лежал рядом с ним и перебирал его мягкие светлые волосы. Когда же времени до твоего ухода оставалось совсем немного, ты сделал ему кофе и пару тостов с сыром. Сначала хотел принести их ему в постель, но одернул себя, думая, что таким слишком откровенным романтизмом можешь Рёсу попросту напугать. Вместо этого ты поставил стакан с обжигающим черным кофе и тарелку с тостами на стол, сам же присел на постель и, наклонившись к парню ближе, тихо прошептал:  
— Рёса, эй, пора просыпаться!  
В ответ на это послышалось недовольное мычание. Длинные светлые ресницы встрепенулись, после чего парнишка открыл глаза и медленно привстал на кровати. Кажется, в первую секунду он не понимал, где находится, пока его взгляд не дополз до тебя. Лишь ваши глаза встретились, он тут же побагровел, как рак, и шарахнулся в противоположную от тебя сторону, да так, что головой стукнулся о стену комнаты.  
— И все-таки я, видимо, очень страшный, — невесело ухмыльнулся ты, ожидая худшего.  
— Нет… я… это… от неожиданности, — пробормотал Рёса себе под нос, кутаясь в тонкое покрывало.  
— Извини, что разбудил, но мне скоро на работу… так что…  
— А! Черт, извини! — парень вскочил с кровати и начал поспешно одеваться.  
— Не обязательно так спешить, я тебе завтрак сделал, — тихо кивнул ты в сторону стола.  
— С… спасибо, — парень, уже натянув на себя штаны и рубашку, скромно сел на край кровати и неуверенно потянулся к бутербродам.  
— Эм… — выдавил ты из себя, и Рёса тут же отдернул руку. — Да нет, ты ешь, для тебя же, — тут же спохватился ты. — Просто… если тебе некуда пойти, ты мог бы остаться у меня на то время, пока не подыщешь себе жилье, — каждое слово тебе приходилось из себя буквально выдавливать.  
— Да нет, я к родителям поеду, — спокойно ответил парень, явно не понимая, что этими словами будто вбивает тебе кол в сердце. А ты так надеялся, что он согласится.  
Все остальное время вы молчали. Рёса пил кофе и ел бутерброды, ты собирал свой рюкзак, готовясь к очередному трудовому дню. Так же молча вы надели куртки, обулись, вышли из твоей квартиры.  
— Пока? — с какой-то странной надеждой пробормотал ты.  
— Пока… — кинул Рёса, развернулся и пошел в сторону, противоположную той, куда надо было идти тебе. Ты лишь вздохнув, побрел на работу. Опаздывать не стоило. И все же…  
Пройдя пару метров, ты оглянулся и, обрадовавшись тому, что спина Рёсы все еще оставалась в поле твоего зрения, крикнул:  
— У меня нет выходных, но через три дня я снова работаю во вторую смену… а вечером до этого опять посещу тот бар. Поэтому, если захочешь… приходи… — последние слова ты сказал тише. Дыхание почему-то сперло, и язык упорно отказывался слушаться тебя.  
— Ага… — было брошено Рёсой.  
«Ага», — повторил ты про себя, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает неприятный комок. Не такого ответа ты ожидал. Ты сделал еще пару шагов в сторону работы, расстроившись так, как давно уже не расстраивался. День грозил быть долгим и не предвещающим ничего хорошего. Ты даже успел смириться с этой мыслью, когда услышал какой-то странный шум за спиной. И как только ты развернулся, Рёса, повиснув на твоей шее, жадно впился в твои губы. Пару секунд ты стоял, не двигаясь и не веря своему счастью, затем, спохватившись, ответил на поцелуй, прижимая парня к себе так сильно, как только мог. Какое-то время вы просто целовались, не обращая внимания на зевак и смешки в вашу сторону. Когда же поцелуй закончился, Рёса ловко вывернулся из твоих объятий:  
— Обязательно приду! — бросил он, развернулся на каблуках и побежал в противоположную от тебя сторону.  
— Я буду ждать, — прошептал ты одними губами и направился на работу. Нет, этот день все же обещал быть долгим… как и следующие два… ровно до вашей новой встречи.


End file.
